


Chasing the Sun

by coolcatpjo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Slow Burn, homophobic content, i mean go, i'll add more tags as i go along, nico assumes he's straight until he meets will, then he's like i gotta gay, this will be all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcatpjo/pseuds/coolcatpjo
Summary: Nico di Angelo. Reserved. Introverted. Quiet. He is within and without. Nobody has ever taken a chance to get to know him. He thought he didn't need anyone to get him through life. Until he met Will Solace.Will Solace. Friendly. Cheerful. Outspoken.  He is a walking ray of sunshine. Everyone he passes wants to be his friend. He thought he was already complete. Until he met Nico di Angelo.Polar opposites, but they fit together like ying and yang. Follow Will and Nico as they travel throughout high school, and learn to accept each other and themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic! Well I really don't where this is headed (like my life) so I'll just make stuff up as I go and probably come back to edit later. Some things to know before you read:
> 
> The whole thing will be in Nico's POV.
> 
> Nico kind of assumes he's straight yet single forever until he finds himself and discovers he's not (and eventually gets with Will) 
> 
> Everyone (nico, will, percy, jason, other pjo people, etc) are about the same age and grade. Makes things easier.
> 
> The chapter names are songs,  and I suggest you listen as you read so you can experience the story from the characters eyes? I don't know just listen lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> -Christine ♡

_~ Avril_ _Lavigne_

It was the first day of freshman year, and Nico di Angelo was already tired of the way things were looking up to be. There wasn't really much of a difference from middle school when he had first moved here; he was still stuck with those same kids. The same bullies and nerds, the same jocks and hipsters. Nico didn’t really fit into any of those categories, and that was most likely the reason why he was bored. It wasn’t because he was antisocial, because he wasn’t. Just… introverted. He preferred to sit in the library, with his face either stuffed in a book or drawing something in his sketchbook than at lunch with a bunch people. Nico wasn't particularly a friendly person. Not because he wanted to be, because he didn't have much experience in the department of friendship. Okay, maybe he was antisocial.

The first half of the day was incredibly uneventful. Each class included typical first day crap: names, class syllabus, and some sort of assignment. Nico was ready to go home and sleep.

Lunch was also the usual. Nico headed into the library, and after checking with the librarian that it was okay, he sat down and opened The Kite Runner while eating his lunch. It has been the same routine for the past four years, and Nico always told himself that it was fine and he didn't need anyone to get him through high school. Ever since his mom and sister died, he just couldn't see himself getting friendly with other people.

His mom, Maria died in an explosion when Nico was only five. He was devastated, but eventually got over it as the years went on. He had his father and his sister Bianca, so everything was alright. Then, five years later when Nico was ten, Bianca and her friends were playing at a junkyard when a big pile of metal toppled and crushed her body. She was only twelve.

As soon as he heard the news, Nico cut himself off from everyone including the few friends he had, like Jason and Reyna. He told himself that he didn't need anyone, but deep down he knew that was a lie. He was actually afraid that if he got too close to people they would get forced out of his life. So he didn't even try anymore. And it wasn't like his friends tried very hard to bring him back. Jason had nagged him for the better part of two weeks, and when he saw that Nico wasn't going to budge, he stopped and let him be. So for the past four years, Nico was on his own.

The bell finally rang for his second-to-last class. He had English, which was his favorite because he enjoyed reading more than anything. What he didn't really like was the assignments and presentations, but he could live through it.

Nico walked in and stood at the front, pondering on where to sit. He didn't want to sit in the front, because teachers liked to call on him a lot there and Nico hated talking in front of the class. The back also wasn't an option, that's where the punks and smelly kids tended to sit. The best seat was next to Piper McLean. She was one of the school’s hottest girls, but Nico didn't really care to pay attention. Nico didn’t have a type, nor did he particularly want one. On Piper’s other side sat a kid that he had never seen before. Tall, with wavy blond hair, and freckles. He was fiddling with his fingers and his leg was bouncing up and down nervously. He was obviously a new kid. He was staring at Nico intently for some reason, and his heart stuttered a bit. Confused, Nico furrowed his eyebrows and sat down.

His teacher, Mrs. Wentworth, took hold of the class and everyone turned their attention to her. After attendance and hearing about her backstory and other irrelevant information, the students were given their first assignment, which was to pair up and talk your partner about yourself. It was a very easy and simple task, but Nico hated these types of assignments. It involved talking and opening up. The less people knew about him, the better.

The class dispersed, getting into groups of two or three. Of course no one wanted to work with Nico. He sighed and and pulled out his notebook, hoping not to draw any attention to himself.

“Mr. di Angelo, can you please find someone to work with? This is not an individual assignment.” He groaned. This class was total bullshit. The same kid who was staring at him in the beginning raised his hand and said, “I'll work with him, if he doesn't mind.” She nodded and gestured towards him. “Thank you, Will.” That was the new kid’s name. It seemed to fit him. “Nico, you may move your desk next to him.”

Nico sat rigidly next to the blond guy. His heart felt funny again. Unsure of what to do, he fiddled with his paper until the other spoke.

“You don't seem to talk much, do you?” He looked up into bright crystalline blue eyes, then looked down again, clearing his throat.

“Um. I'm not much of a people person, I guess.”

“Why?” Nico scoffed. Why not? His life has been nothing but crappy for a long time. Talking to people made things worse.

“I just don't. I'm usually invisible.” Will didn’t say anything. Nico looked up, half expecting him to have gotten up and asking for a new partner, but Will was still there, smiling with a contemplating look on his face. Nico was tempted to just get up and walk out of the class (as usual) but kept himself grounded to the seat. “Huh. So I'll just tell you about me then. I'm fifteen, from Texas, and I like to play guitar and sing.”

Nico couldn't care less. “That's great. I'm fourteen.”

“What do you like to do?”

 _Wallow in pits of depression and self-pity. Duh_. “Nothing, really. I read and draw a bit and listen to music a lot, if that counts as a talent.”

“That's pretty cool, di Angelo. And I totally think it's a talent if you can sit down and read a book for a long period of time.” Will smiled jokingly, but he didn't return the smile. Nico knew that he was only saying that to be nice. Of course there's no talent in reading.

Will leaned down to where his head was bent and looked into his eyes. “Hey, are you alright? You seem really sad.”

This kid was really getting on Nico’s last nerves. Why does he even care? “I’m fine. Are we done here?”

Will cocked his head, unbelieving. “Well if you were fine, I'm sure your face would sure show it. Or perhaps that is your resting bitch face?”

What the hell. But Nico couldn't help chuckling. “I guess you can say that. But seriously though, I'm fine. Thanks for asking.”

Will looked like he wanted to say something else, but then the bell rang. Nico quickly gathered up his stuff and scurried out of the class before anything else happened. God, this was stupid, He went into the bathroom, and after making sure no one else was in there, he went into one of the stalls and put his head in his hands.

He was overwhelmed. That was the longest conversation he's had with someone in four years. He couldn't do that again. He already lost his mom and sister, and his dad never talked to him anymore. Getting close to people would only be temporary, because eventually they would be ripped out of his life after a while, either by choice or by death. Nico promised himself that he wouldn't get close to anyone ever again.

Nico took a deep breath and collected his thoughts before leaving the bathroom, heading towards his last class.

***

When the final bell rang, Nico left the school in a and speed started walking home so he could get ready for work. He could take the bus, but his father refused to pay the yearly bus fee because they were tight on money. Ever since Nico’s mother and sister died, Hades stopped caring about everyone and everything completely. Including Nico and his job. He went into work occasionally and blew off most of his money on beer and cigarettes which left Nico to his own devices. He worked at one of the local store, which gave him enough money for school supplies and food at home. His father rarely talked to him, so that meant Nico had to figure out how to do homework and cook, which he usually turned to Google for. It was okay, though. Nico was pretty smart in general and wasn't that bad of a cook either, so he didn’t mind.

As he walked through the front door, he ignored the lingering smell smell of cigarette smoke and headed upstairs to his bedroom, changing out of his ripped black skinny jeans and shirt into the bright orange 9 Muses Music Store shirt and jeans that weren't as mutilated. Then he rushed back out again, walking/running to the store which was almost a mile and a half away, not wanting to be late for the third time in the past two weeks.

Working at 9 Muses wasn't all that bad. Nico's boss somewhat understood his family situation, and was lenient if he showed up late. His job was mostly to clean store or organize the countless racks of CDs. That was pretty much it. The only reason he decided to work there was the music that resonated throughout the whole store. Whether it was Panic! At the Disco or Mumford and Sons, the music always distracted Nico from his desolate thoughts.

As he was aligning one of the signs that hung at the display window, the door bell rang, signaling that someone had just walked in. Nico turned to look, when he saw it was a familiar freckled face with blond hair. Will. Out of all people, it had to be him. “Nico!”

“Uh- oh- um. Hi.” Will grinned him, his white smile brightening the dimmed lights of the store. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

Nico gestured to his shirt and immediately felt self-conscious about it. The orange was such an ugly color. “I work here.”

“Oh, for real? That’s pretty awesome. Can you sing?”

Nico gave a dry laugh nervously. “Haha, no. My singing voice probably sucks. I just like the idea of music. Especially indie rock. The voices, the singers, the beats behind it. It's calming.” Why did he say that?

Will smiled. “Huh. I'd take you for a more heavy metal type of guy. Interesting.” Nico was about to ask what so interesting about it, but then Will said, So what do you like to listen to? I'd like some new recommendations.”

Nico blinked in surprise. No one had really asked him questions about himself before, much less about what music he liked. Up until he met Will. He cleared his throat, and led him to the back of the store, where all the CDs were.

“Imagine Dragons and Coldplay are probably two of my favorite bands at the moment.” He flipped through the rows, finding some albums and handing them to Will. “I don't know, it's just the way the instruments and the beats in this album mix together, and Imagine Dragons just makes it sound so soothing.”

“I think I'll buy these then.” Will said. “Since you like it so much.” Nico blushed to the tips of his ears. This was so weird.

“Oh, um. Okay I guess. But weren't you going to buy something else?”

Will shrugged, “I could just stick to my usual country music, but it would hurt to try something new. Especially from my new favorite person.”

Nico bit back a laugh. “That's surprising.”

“Why?”

He fidgeted and looked down. “No one really talks to me, and I don't talk to them. So yeah, it's kind of surprising that I'm your _new favorite person_.”

Will smiled. “Well then, maybe we could be friends and I can decide whether you fit that criteria.”

Nico laughed at this. A real laugh. It was short and hoarse, and hurt a bit since he hadn't done it in a while. “I think not. No one wants to be my friend.” He turned around and started awkwardly playing with the CDs on the shelves, not wanting to see the look on Will’s face.

“Does no one want to be your friend, or do you refuse to be anyone's friend?” Nico turned around, and Will was look at him with a raised eyebrow, smiling like he knew something that Nico didn't. “Think about it, Nico.” And with that, he walked over to the cash register, paid for the CD, and left the store.

Nico turned back to his work, trying not to think about the conversation he just had with Will. This was the second time he held a full conversation with somone since Bianca’s death. It was weird and highly uncomfortable. But this time, Nico wasn't wishing that it wouldn't happen again.

Later, when Nico got home, the beat up black Prius was in the driveway telling him that his father was home. He swore, not really wanting to deal with him. It's not that he hated his dad for ignoring him for the last couple of years, it was just that he couldn't hold a full conversation with him and it was highly awkward to even bother. Like for example when he came home, his father was dozing off on the couch with a half empty beer bottle in his hand and the television on. And it was barely eight o’clock too.

Nico went through his usual nightly routine: make dinner, leave a separate plate out for his father, and reside to his room for the rest of the night. That usually included homework, but since it was the first day he didn't have any. So after he showered and got ready for bed, he just lay in bed drawing and just going over everything that happened that day.

It was his first day of high school, a day that should have been filled with anticipation and excited nervousness, but all Nico could feel was hostility. The only somewhat good thing was Will Solace, who was one of the few people who willingly talked to him and wanted to be his friend. But Nico knew that probably wouldn't last, so he didn't think much of it.

At home, there was no one there for him to celebrate with. His father didn't give two fucks about him. Other kid's parents would be congratulating them, making a special dinner, perhaps maybe even presents. But instead, Nico had to go to work, go home and cook for his father dinner like a submissive wife, and go to bed without a word of acknowledgement or thanks. He wondered if his father even knew that he started high school today.

It was like the day Bianca died, which was the second blow his family, Nico’s dad died along with her. He wasn't like that after Maria died, probably because he had two children to take care of. But with Bianca gone, he decided to not care about anything anymore, which included Nico.

But it was okay. He knew his father had lost his other half, which would obviously breal a person. Then he lost his first born, and Nico always knew internally that he favored Bianca more. He was lost, destroyed, heartbroken. So Nico knew he had to stay strong for what's left of his family, even if it meant no gratitude in return.

When he was done with the drawing, he held it up so it would catch the light from his lamp. It was a outline of his mother and sister, with Bianca sitting down and Maria standing with her hands on her shoulders. He drew his mother with her high prominent cheek bones and Bianca with her freckles and warm brown eyes. They both had olive-toned skin unlike Nico and his father, who were on the paler side. _God_ , he missed them. He put the sketchbook under his bed, put his glasses on the nightstand, and turned off the light, snuggling into the covers.

Sometimes Nico thought about how different it would be if Bianca or his mom were still alive. Or if his father would just talk to him. He'd probably be more social and have lots of friends, and maybe a girlfriend. He would probably be on the soccer team, because when he was younger he wasn't that bad at it. But with them gone, life had no purpose. No meaning. Nico had no motivation to do anything anymore except to just be alone and get through life.

And as he faded into unconsciousness, in the back of his mind and in the depths of his heart, Nico wondered how long it would take for the dam that he put up to overflow and finally break.


End file.
